My Opposite
by fujoshi97
Summary: MyungJong Romance ; WooGyu ; Yadong- Love Between Two Opposite Character. Yaoi / BL. The Cold Myungsoo and The cute Sungjong. New Chapter is Up! Read and Review? :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Opposite **

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please.. **_

_Perkenalan Character _

**Lee Sungjong**

Namja manis berumur 18 tahun yang tinggal di Gwangju. Ia sangat menyukai bernyanyi dan menari. Ia adalah seoarang yang _easy-going _, lucu dan yang terpenting _innocent _. Dia lulus dari Gwangju High School dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Ia mendaftar di Universitas terkenal di Seoul. Menggambil jurusan Musik. Universitas mengharuskannya hidup jauh dari keluarganya di Gwangju. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu seseorang yang akan membuat hidupnya _upside down. _

**Kim Myungsoo**

Ice-Prince of Seoul University. Namja dingin yang misterius. Sikapnya yang dingin justru menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua yeoja merasa tertarik padanya. Semua namja ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi, Ice-Prince ini tidak tertarik dengan mereka sampai seorang namja manis menggubahnya.

**Lee Sunggyu**

Namja dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis yang mengingatkan kita kepada Hamster. Ia adalah kakak dari Lee Sungjong. Telah lulus sekolah dan sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan café yang cukup terkenal di Gwangju. Ia memutuskan tidak kuliah untuk biaya kuliah Sungjong. Ia memiliki suara yang bagus dan menyentuh hati pendengar, Karena itu ia sering mengisi acara dengan menyanyi di café tempat ia bekerja. Sampai suatu hari, anak pemilik café dating dan mendengarnya bernyanyi.

**Nam Woohyun**

Seorang anak pemilik café yang cukup terkenal di Gwangju. Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan suara yang bagus. Ia mendengar suara Sunggyu bernyanyi di café nya, dan semenjak itu berusaha meminta Sunggyu untuk ikut denganya dan bernyanyi di cafenya. Namun, Sunggyu menolak dan hari-hari Woohyun pun dimulai dengan usaha membujuk Sunggyu untuk bekerja sebagai penyanyi teap di cafenya. Yang ia tidak sadari adalah tumbuhnya perasaan ganjil di hatinya.

**My Opposite**

Author note :

Bagaimana ? tertarik(?)

Ini baru Prologue dan perkenalan aja. Author mau lihat respon dari Readers dulu.

Untuk FanFic author yang Hope-For Your Love, sebenarnya Chapter selanjutnya udah tinggal di upload tapi chapter itu kehapus dari Netbook author.. TT_TT

Jadi, author harus tulis ulang lagi, mohon ditunggu ya #Aegyo

Untuk Fanfic yang Best Friend, masih dalam proses ditunggu ne ^^

So, RnR ?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Opposite**

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and others.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please.. **_

**-Chapter 1- **

Author POV

Seorang namja manis tampak sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, sambil menggobrol kecil dengan Hyung-nya. "Hyung, apa hari ini kau akan pulang malam lagi?" Tanya namja manis bernama Lee Sungjong itu. "Ani, hari ini aku akan pulang lebih awal, Jonggie. Waeyo?" Tanya namja yang lebih tua itu. "Gwechanna. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin hyung bekerja terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau hyung sakit." Jelas namja manis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sunggyu, namja yang lebih tua itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut Sungjong pelan. "Omo, nae dongsaeng. Kau manis sekali. Hyung baik-baik saja kok." Jawab namja itu. "Ne! itu bagus hyung." Balas Sungjong sambil tersenyum.

KRING.. KRING..

Suara telepon rumah mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka. "Biar aku saja yang angkat, hyung. Hyung lanjutkan saja." Ujar Sungjong. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon. "Yoboseyo." Sapa Sungjong. "Yoboseyo. Apakah ini rumah kediaman keluarga Lee?" Tanya penelepon. "Iya, dengan siapa ini?" Tanya Sungjong. "Kami dari Seoul University, ingin menggabarkan kalau tuan Sungjong telah diterima di Seoul University." Jelas penelepon tersebut. Sungjong terdiam. Ia tampak masih shock mendengar kabar tersebut. Sungjong memang mendaftarkan diri di Universitas tersebut, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa diterima di Universitas terkenal tersebut. "Apa masih ada orang disana?" Tanya penelepon.

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan saya adalah Lee Sungjong sendiri." Jelas Sungjong. "Ah, selamat untuk anda Sungjong-shi." "Kamsahamnida. Ehm, kapan saya bisa datang dan menggurus kebutuhan disana?" Tanya Sungjong semangat. Ia sangat menantikan saat-saat ia akan memulai kehidupan di Universitas. Ia telah menunggu selama 3 bulan dan akhirnya konfirmasi soal penerimaannya sampai juga. "Anda bisa datang besok siang, mulai pukul 12 sampai 3 sore." Jelas penelepon. "Ah, saya mengerti." Jawab Sungjong. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya rasa ini saja yang ingin disampaikan. Saya harap anda menikmati pembelajaran di Universitas kami nanti." "Ne." jawab Sungjong. Setelahnya, sambungan telepon itu pun dihentikan.

Sungjong meletakkan telepon kembali ke tempatnya, lalu berbalik hendak memberi tahu hyungnya. Namun, saat ia menenggok ia melihat hyungnya sudah berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat Sungjong-ah. Hyung bangga padamu." Ujar Sunggyu. "Hyung, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Sungjong. "Kau sangat lama tadi. Karena itu, aku menghampiri dan mendengar semuanya. Kau hebat sekali, Jonggi." Puji Sunggyu.

"Gomawo, hyung." Balas Sungjong. "Ah, kapan kau akan kesana dan mengurus semuanya?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Besok hyung. Kira-kira jam 11 siang aku akan ke Seoul dan menggurus semuanya." Jawab Sungjong. "Jadi, begitu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri? Hyung bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau." Tawar Sunggyu. Sungjong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Gwechanna, hyung. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok." Jawab Sungjong. "Benarkah? Tapi jarak Gwangju ke Seoul cukup jauh, Jonggie." Jelas Sunggyu khawatir.

Sungjong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar "Ayolah, hyung Jonggie sudah 18 tahun sekarang. Aku sudah besar, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sunggyu yang melihat tingkah nam-dongsaengnya pun ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sendiri besok." Setuju Sunggyu. "Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung!" sungjong langsung berlari kecil dan memeluk hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sunggyu balas memeluk Sungjong kecil. "Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang, Jonggie!" Ujar Sunggyu saat melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan,Hyung!"

Sungjong POV

Aku benar-benar sangat senang saat ini. Lihatlah! Aku diterima di Seoul University. Luar biasa, bukan? Seoul University adalah Universitas yang cukup diperhitungkan di Seoul. Mereka memiliki standard an kualitas yang sangat tinggi. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk kesana. Jadi, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa shock dengan kabar ini. Omo! Aku benar-benar bahagia!

Setelah mengantarkan Sunggyu hyung ke depan pintu rumah, aku langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarku. Aku menyalakan laptopku dan membuka internet disana. Aku langsung menuju page link Seoul University. Disana aku mencari tahu apa saja yang diperlukan sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru. Aku juga membaca beberapa peraturan yang diterapkan di Universitas ini. Sebenarnya, sebelum mendaftar aku sudah membaca semua peraturan ini. Tapi, begitu mendengar kalau aku diterima BOM! Rasanya aku lupa semuanya. Aku rasa aku terlalu senang.

Setelah selesai dengan peraturan dan hal-hal lainnya, aku menutup internetku dan mematikan laptopku. Aku menidurkan diriku di atas kasur, sambil menatap ke atas atap ruangan kamarku. Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan masuk Universitas. Kuakui aku begitu senang, tapi aku juga merasa sedih. Kenapa? Karena itu berarti aku akan tinggal di dorm. Dan, itu berarti aku harus jauh dari Sunggyu hyung. Aish, kalau bukan karena jarak rumahku dan Universitas itu sangat jauh, aku tidak mungkin mau tinggal di dorm itu. Tapi, kalau aku tidak tinggal di dorm, maka aku akan menghabiskan uang Sunggyu hyung untuk biaya transport.

Mengingat Sunggyu hyung, kadang aku merasa bersalah. Hyung rela aku kuliah, sedangkan dia bekerja. Padahal aku tahu kalau dia juga ingin kuliah. Hyung adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Dan, Sunggyu Hyung sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakannya! Ya! Sungjong Hwaiting!

Author POV

Di sebuah perpustakaan, seorang namja tampak serius membaca buku. Sepasang _ear-phone _terlihat terpasang di telinganya. Namja itu tampak tidak memperdulikan tatapan genit yang diberikan yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya. "Omo, lihat namja itu! tampan sekali ya!" "Ya! Aku tidak menyangka kalau namja setampan itu bisa ada di perpustakaan." "Setuju! Aku selalu berfikir kalau semua namja disini hanya sejenis _nerd _saja." "Aku bisa terus ke perpustakaan kalau begini!" begitulah kira-kira percakapan yeoja-yeoja yang masih terus menatap namja tampan itu.

Dan, terlihat sekali kalau namja tampan itu tidak mendengar dan memperdulikan yeoja itu. ia masih tampak asik dengan buku di tangannya. Sampai getaran di saku celananya, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselmya dari saku HandPhone nya. Ternyata getaran tersebut berasal dari pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari Hyungnya. _**Yah! Kau dimana? Hari ini ada telepon dari Seoul University. Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang! Sekarang! Arraseo? **_Melihat isi pesan dari hyungnya tersebut namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _berlebihan sekali dia. Memang kenapa kalau ada telepon dari Seoul University. Pabbo! _Batin namja itu. dengan malas-malasan dia mengetikkan balasan untuk Hyungnya itu. _**Arraseo. **_Singkat, jelas dan padat.

Namja itu meletakkan buku yang sebelumnya ia baca kembali ke raknya. Ia masih tidak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang tampak _fangirling _di sampingnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir. Setelahnya ia langsung memaju mobilnya ke rumahnya.

Myungsoo 's House

Seorang namja tampak gelisah duduk di sofanya. Ia masih menunggu namja lain yang masih belum juga kembali. Namja itu terus-menerus mengecek ponselnya. Ia juga terus menghubungi nomor yang sama terus-menerus. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke nomor ponsel namja itu.

Dengan secepat kilat di membuka pesan tersebut, _**berhenti menghubungiku. Aku sedang dijalan. Kau menganggu. **_Isi pesan yang singkat, jelas dan padat. Namja itu menggeram pelan, "Myungsoo yah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" kesalnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan namja itu dari kekesalannya dengan Myungsoo. Ia berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja sekaligus dongsaengnya itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Namja langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Sungyeol yang sudah memera menahan marah sedari tadi. "Yah! Myungsoo kenapa kau lama sekali, hah?" kesal Sungyeol. "Aku membeli makanan dulu tadi." Jealasnya singkat.

"Membeli makanan dulu katamu!? Aku 'kan sudah bilang ini penting kenapa kau masih sempat membeli makanan dulu!?" omel Sungyeol. Myungsoo hanya menatap Sungyeol malas, sebelum menjawab "Biasanya hal yang penting untukmu bukan hal yang penting untukku."

"Kau ini.." geram Sungyeol. Sungyeol menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin memberti tahu mu kalau tadi ada telepon dari Seoul University! Dan, kau tahu yang mereka katakan!?" Tanya Sungyeol semangat.

Myungsoo menatap hyungnya aneh sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja tidak, bukan aku yang mengangkat telepon nya, 'kan?" Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo kesal. "_Well, _ia mengabarkan kalau kau diterima dari Seoul University! Luar biasa kan!" teriak Sungyeol semangat. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol datar. "Itu yang kau sebut penting, hyung?" tanyanya. "Mwo? Tentu saja itu penting 'kan?" jawab Sungyeol bingung.

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungyeol setengah berteriak. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sungyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus punya Dongsaeng menyebalkan sepertinya?" keluh Sungyeol.

**Gwangju 08:00 a.m**

Sunggyu bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. "Aish.. Suara berisik apa itu?" tanyanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ini 'kan baru jam 8 pagi? Kenapa berisik sekali." Kesalnya.

Sunggyu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah. _Jadi, Sungjong. Anak itu. _batin Sunggyu. "Sungjong-ah!" panggil Sunggyu. "H-hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungjong kaget. "Sebenarnya belum, tapi kau sangat berisik jadi aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Sunggyu. "Eh? Benarkah? Mianghae, Hyung." Sesal Sungjong.

Sunggyu menghampiri Sungjong lalu mengacal pelan rambutnya. "Gwechanna. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Ini bahkan baru pukul 8." Tanya Sunggyu. "Ah! Aku menyiapkanmu sarapan, Hyung!" jawab Sungjong semangat. Mendengarnya Sunggyu tersenyum tulus, tapi kemudian ia menatap Sungjong bingung. "Tapi, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali, Jonggie?" tanyanya.

"Karena hari ini aku akan ke Seoul University, Hyung. Jangan bilang Hyung lupa." Tuduh Sungjong. "Ani. Hyung tidak lupa. Tapi, kenapa pagi sekali?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai sana terlambat, Hyung." Jawab Sungjong. "Terlambat? Tapi, kau ke sana 'kan Cuma untuk menggurus administrasi Sungjong-ah. Kau tidak perlu takut terlambat." Jelas Sunggyu. "Tetap saja, hyung. Lagipula aku 'kan harus mengambil uang dulu di Bank."

"Kalau begitu Hyung temani saja. Bahaya Kalau mau mengambil uang ke Bank. Di luar sana banyak sekali penjahat kau tahu? Jadi, Hyung akan menemanimu." Jelas Sunggyu. "Tapi, Hyung 'kan sudah janji akan membiarkan ku pergi sendiri kan Hyung?" protes Sungjong. "Ani! Janji dibatalkan. Hyung mandi dulu setelah itu kita sarapan dan berangkat." Perintah Sunggyu. "Hyung Menyebalkan!" kesal Sungjong.

Sunggyu dan Sungjong menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sampai suara ponsel salah satu dari mereka berbunyi. "Mianhae. Ini milikku Hyung." Sungjong segera membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan singkat di sana.

From : Dongwoo Hyung

To : Sungjong

_**Sungjong-ah, kau dimana? Aku sudah membuka E-mailmu. Benarkah kau berhasil diterima di Seoul University? Itu Luar biasa! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu disana. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menggurus administrasi disana? Hyung hari ini ada urusan disana. Karena itu jika kau kesana, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan membicarakan ini disana. Bagaimana? **_

Sungjong tertawa kecil melihat isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Dongwoo Hyung padanya. "Hyung, kau yakin ingin mengantar ku? Tidak apa tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sungjong. "Gwechanna. Waeyo?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Tidak apa. Hanya Saja Dongwoo Hyung mengatakan ia bisa membantuku soal pengurusan segala sesuatu disana, hyung. Jadi, seandainya hyung tidak menemaniku juga tidak apa-apa hyung." Jelas Sungjong.

"Dongwoo? Siapa itu?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Ah, aku lupa menceritakannya pada Hyung ya? Aku bertemu dengannya di café tempat Hyung bekerja. Waktu itu aku menunggu Hyung di café untuk pulang bersama. Dan, aku lupa membawa uang, hyung. Padahal saat itu aku sedang kelaparan. Tapi, café hyung sangat ramai saat itu. jadi, aku tidak berani masuk hyung. Tapi, untunglah ada Dongwoo Hyung. Entah bagaimana dia tahu aku sedang kelaparan lalu mengajakku masuk dan makan disana Hyung. Aku rasa karena café sedang ramai Hyung jadi tidak menyadarinya." Jelas Sungjong. "Dan, aku tetap berkomunikasi dengan Dongwoo hyung lewat E-mail baru akhir-akhir ini saja kami bertukar nomor ponsel." Lanjutnya.

"Oh. Begitu." Komentar Sunggyu. "Jadi? Apa aku boleh pergi sendiri?" Tanya Sungjong lagi. "Tetap tidak." Jawab Sunggyu kekeh. Melihat hal itu, Sungjong memberikan Hyung satu-satunya itu, _puppy eyes _handalannya. "Baiklah, Hyung hanya akan menemanimu ke Bank saja. Selebihnya kau boleh pergi dengan Dongwoo itu." Sunggyu akhirnya menggalah juga.

Mendengar hal itu, Senyum Sungjong semakin melebar. "Gomawo, Hyung! _Youre the best!" _ujar Sungjong sambil memberikkan Hyungnya dua jempol. Sunggyu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sungjong. Sungjong meraih ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk Dongwoo Hyung.

From : Sungjong

To : Dongwoo Hyung

_**Hyung akan ke Seoul University hari ini? Hyung tidak bohong, kan? Hari ini aku akan menggurus segala keperluannya. Kau ini kita bertemu di mana Hyung? Kebetulan aku juga merindukan mu Hyung. Hehehe.. :P **_

__Sungjong langsung menekan tombol 'Send' pada ponselnya. Dan, tak beberapa lama muncul 'Success' tertera pada layar ponselnya. Sungjong kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. "Hyung, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Tanya Sungjong. "Bukan Hyung yang cepat tapi kau yang lama. Kau terlalu focus pada ponselmu itu. sekarang cepat makan, setelah itu susul Hyung kedepan, ne?" Sungjong mengangukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan perintah Sunggyu.

Sungjong sedang meletakkan piring kotor , saat suara ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Sungjong membersihkan tanganya terlebih dahulu kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Dongwoo Hyung

To : Sungjong

_**Iya, mana mungkin Hyung bohong padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di café dekat Seoul University, apa kau tahu 'Infinite Café'? kita bertemu disana saja dulu. Kita menggobrol setelah itu baru kita ke University. Hyung juga merindukan Dongsaeng hyung ini. :D **_

__Sungjong tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Dongwoo. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan balasan kepada Dongwoo.

From : Sungjong

To : Dongwoo Hyung

_**Baiklah. Infinite Café? Aku tidak pernah kesana Hyung. T.T tapi, aku yakin Hyungku tahu tempatnya jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku dan Hyungku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana hyung. Jangan sampai terlambat ya? Arraseo?**_

__Sungjong kembali menekan tombol 'Send' lalu lansung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hyungnya menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar Sunggyu. "Mian, Hyung. Ayo, kita jalan Sekarang!" Sungjong dan Sunggyu tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi, karena itu mereka menggunakan bus untuk menuju Bank di Gwangju.

**Gwangju Bank**

Sungjong duduk sambil memperhatikan Hyungnya yang sedang menggurus uang di Bank itu. sejujurnya, Sungjong sama sekali tidak mengerti soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Bank. Karena Hyung nya selalu bersikeras untuk menggurus soal ini sendirian.

Sungjong mencek Handphone nya dan benar saja ternyata Dongwoo Hyung sudah kembali membalasnya.

From : Dongwoo Hyung

To : Sungjong

_**Baiklah, Hyung mengerti. Hyung juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesana, tapi sedang terjebak macet. Kalau begitu sampai nanti ne. **_

__Sungjong baru saja hendak membalas pesan Dongwoo Hyung saat dilihat Hyungnya sudah kembali. "Sudah beres, sekarang ayo kita ke Seoul University. Surgamu." Goda Sunggyu.

"Hyung berlebihan." Ujar Sungjong. Sunggyu tertawa kecil lalu mengajak Sungjong menuju ke Station kereta. "Kau tunggu sini, ne? Hyung mau membeli karcis dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, arraseo?"

Sungjong mengangguk kecil. _Hyung ini kadang-kadang memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil saja. Aku 'kan sudah 18 tahun, apa Hyung lupa? _Batin Sungjong. "Nah, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Sunggyu. "Cepat sekali, Hyung." Jawab Sungjong. "Ne. antrian karcis sedang sepi. Entahlah. Tapi, itu hal yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Tentu saja." Jawab Sungjong semangat.

Sungjong POV

Selama perjalanan ke Seoul. Banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana Gedung Universitas itu jika dilihat langsung? Bagaimana staf-staf yang bekerja disana? Dan, apakah Dosen-dosennya menyebalkan dan galak? Sistem pembelajarannya?

Yah, membaca secara online dan melihat langsung tentu dua hal yang berbeda, bukan? Karena itu aku benar-benar penasaran saat ini. Kemudian, aku ingat kalau Dongwoo Hyung ingin bertemu denganku di Infinte café, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana itu.

"Sunggyu hyung." Panggilku. "Ne?" jawabnya. "Apa Hyung tahu Infinite Café?" tanyaku. "Ya, memang kenapa?" "Jinjja? Antarkan aku kesana ya Hyung! Dongwoo Hyung ingin bertemu denganku disana." Jelasku. Sunggyu Hyung menganguk singkat. "Tidak masalah."

Yes! Aku akan menikmati hari ini! Seoul Aku datang!

To Be Continue

**Author Note**

Ini Chapter pertama akhirnya kelar juga. Fiuh! Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje kah?

Tapi, yang jelas Athor harap ini gak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan, mianhae kalau masih pendek, kan baru chapter 1.. *alibi*

Gomawoo bagi yang sudah review.. m(_._)m *bow*

So, RnR?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Opposite**

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and others.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please.. **_

**-Chapter 2-**

Author POV

"Nah, Ini Infinite Café yang kau tanyakan tadi." Jelas Sunggyu kepada Sungjong. Sungjong menatap kagum café yang ada di hadapannya. "Wah! Café ini besar sekali, Hyung!" kagum Sungjong.

Sunggyu mengangguk setuju. Sungjong menoleh kearah Sunggyu sambil bertanya, "Hyung, tidak ingin mampir ke Café ini dulu? Kelihatannya Dongwoo Hyung juga belum datang." Ajak Sungjong.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan menemanimu sampai Dongwoo itu datang." Setuju Sunggyu. Sungjong langsung menarik tangan Hyungnya ke dalam Infinite Café. "Kenapa kau semangat sekali?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku ingin mencoba mencicipi beberapa makanan disana hyung." Ujar Sungjong semangat. "Bukankah kau bilang belum pernah kesana?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung. "Ne. memang belum Hyung. Karena itu aku ingin mencicipi beberapa makanan disini." Jelas Sungjong.

Mereka berdua memasuki Café dengan Sungjong yang terus-terusan menarik Sunggyu. "Yah! Sabarlah sedikit, kau ini!" kesal Sunggyu. Sunjong hanya tertawa kecil sambil tetap menarik Sunggyu.

Sungjong langsung memilih tempat duduk dekat dengan kaca di pinggir Infinite Café itu. "Nah, kita duduk disini saja ya, Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong. "Baiklah." Jawab Sunggyu. "Hyung, bolehkan kita mencicipi beberapa kue disini Hyung?" pinta Sungjong sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Sunggyu mengacak rambut Sungjong gemas sambil berkata, "Tentu saja." Sungjong hampir melompat kegirangan kalau ia tidak ingat tempat ini sangat ramai. Sungjong pun langsung melambaikan tangannya pelan memanggil _waiter _disana.

Seorang namja pun menghampiri mereka. "Anyeonghaseyo. Anda sudah siap memesan?" sapa dan Tanya _waiter _itu bersamaan. "Ne! bisa ku pesan _strawberry cake _dan.. Hyung kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Ani. Kau saja Hyung masih kenyang." Jawab Sunggyu. "Padahal ini 'kan Cuma kue-kue kecil saja. Hyung yakin?" Tanya Sungjong lagi. "Ne. Hyung yakin." Jawab Sunggyu. "Anda tidak ingin memesan minuman?" Tanya _waiter _itu lagi. "Ah! Aku ingin Honey Lime Tea saja." Pesan Sungjong. _Waiter _itupun mencatat pesanannya sambil berkata, "Mohon ditunggu sebentar. Saya permisi."

"Pelayanan mereka sangat bagus. Pantas saja Café ini sangat ramai." Komentar Sunggyu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu saat berkerja Hyung, apakah seperti tadi juga?" Tanya Sungjong. "Begitulah, tapi kadang mereka juga menyuruh Hyung sebagai Kasir." Jelas Sunggyu.

Tak lama pesanan Sungjong pun datang. Kebetulan, saat itu bertepatan dengan Dongwoo yang datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka. "Mianhae, aku terlambat. Tadi sangat macet." Sesal Dongwoo.

"Ah, Hoya-shi. Aku mau pesan juga!" panggil Dongwoo. _Waiter _tadi yang ternyata bernama Hoya itu pun kembali menghampiri mereka. Dongwoo pun menyebutkan pesanannya. Kemudian, meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil pesanan Dongwoo.

"Dongwoo hyung, kau mengetahui namanya?" Tanya Sungjong heran. Tanpa Sungjong sadari semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi Dongwoo. "Ah.. Aku 'kan sering pergi kesini, karena itu aku tahu namanya begitu." Jelas Dongwoo.

Sunggyu menatap Dongwoo curiga. "Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanya Sunggyu. "I-Itu karena.. Hei! Siapa kau?" Tanya Dongwoo balik. "Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan kalian Hyung. Ini Hyungku, Sunggyu" jelas Sungjong.

Dongwoo menatap Sunggyu lalu berkata, "Dongwoo." Sunggyu menganguk pelan. "Jadi, kenapa wajah Hyung memerah tadi?" Tanya Sungjong. "I-Itu, aish bukan apa-apa! Sudahlah, aku 'kan kesini ingin membicarakan soal kau, Sungjong!" jawab Dongwoo yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Sunggyu menahan tawa melihat Dongwoo yang kelihatannya salah tingkah. _Kelihatannya namja ini tertarik pada waiter tadi. _Pikir Sunggyu. Mereka mulai mengobrol kecil sambil menunggu pesanan Dongwoo datang. "Nah, pesanan anda sudah siap." _Waiter _–Hoya kembali membawakan pesanan Dongwoo dan Sungjong.

Dongwoo hendak menyapa Hoya saat dilihatnya Sungjong dan Sunggyu memperhatikannya. "Terima kasih." Ujar Dongwoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Hoya hanya membalas senyumnya lalu kembali ke dalam dapur _staff. _

"Kenapa kalian masih menatapku? Ayo! Cicipi kuenya, kujamin kau akan langsung ketagihan." Ujar Dongwoo semangat sekaligus untuk mengalihkan perhatiaan Sungjong dan Sunggyu dari wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Sunggyu dan Sungjong pun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Dongwoo. _Terlihat sekali kalau Hyung menyukai namja bernama Hoya tadi, kan? Kenapa malu-malu begitu? _Batin Sungjong. Sunggyu pun ternyata berpikiran hal yang sama.

Sunggyu menatap jam tangannya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Karena Dongwoo sudah menemanimu Hyung rasa Hyung bisa kembali sekarang. Kau nikmatilah jalan-jalanmu dengan Dongwoo disini. Arraseo?" Sungjong mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan Hyung!" Ujar Sungjong sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sungjong POV

Aku langsung mencicipi _Strawberry cake _dan _Honey Lime Tea _pesananku. Dari penampilannya saja sudah menggugah selera! Aku langsung mencoba cake tersebut. Dan, benar saja rasanya benar-benar nikmat! Sangat sesuai dengan seleraku. Manis namun tidak membuat kau merasa mual. Manis yang pas.

Aku menatap Dongwoo Hyung dan menangkap ia sedang menatap _intens _namja bernama Hoya tadi. "Yah, Hyung!" panggilku. Ia tetap terus menatap namja tersebut. Aku rasa ia benar-benar tidak fokus saat ini. Benar-benar membuatku curiga. Kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun lebih keras.

"HYUNG!" teriakku pelan. Yah, sebenarnya tidak pelan tapi cukup membuat Dongwoo hyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja tadi. "N-ne? Wae?" Tanya Dongwoo hyung. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi hyung, tapi kau tidak mendengarku. Kau menyukai namja bernama Hoya itu 'kan Hyung? Ayolah, jujur saja hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya." Seruku panjang lebar.

"Apa itu berarti Hoya orang bodoh?" Tanya Dongwoo hyung pelan. Aku terdiam. "Maksud hyung?" tanyaku. "Ani. Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi menuju Seoul University. Ayo, bukankah kau sangat ingin kesana?" ajak Dongwoo hyung semangat. Tapi, biar begitu aku masih bisa melihat ada yang salah semenjak aku sudah menanyakan soal Hoya. Aish, kenapa kau sangat tidak peka Sungjong!?

Author POV

Setelah Sungjong menyelesaikan makanannya. Dongwoo langsung mengajak Sungjong untuk berangkat sekarang. Sungjong sempat melihat kalau Dongwoo tersenyum tipis pada Hoya sekaligus mengucapkan 'Sampai Jumpa'. Tapi, Sungjong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin salah bicara lagi.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Dongwoo semangat. "Wah, apa ini kendaraanmu Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong kagum. Dongwoo mengangguk pelan, "Ne, appaku memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun." Jelasnya. Sungjong menganguk paham. "Ayo, masuk. Kau tidak mau kita terlambat, kan?" Sungjong langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

**Seoul University**

Sungjong menatap kagum gedung di hadapannya. "Wah, tidak kusangka gedung ini besar sekali!" puji Sungjong. Dongwoo tertawa begitu melihat tingkah Sungjong. Ia mengacak rambut Sungjong gemas. "Apa yang hyung lakukan? Aku sudah menatanya sekian lama Hyung!" protes Sungjong. "Mian, habis wajahmu tadi sangat mengemaskan Jonggi~" goda Dongwoo.

Dongwoo mengajak Sungjong masuk ke dalam Seoul University. _Ya, ampun! Ternyata melihat secara langsung jauh lebih bagus daripada melihat secara online! Tempat ini sangat besar~ apa aku benar-benar diterima di University ini. Omo~ aku benar-benar sangat menyukai tempat ini! _Batin Sungjong kagum.

"Yah! Sungjong-ah!" panggil Dongwoo. "Ne?" sahut Sungjong kaget. "Kenapa kau melamun begitu? Ayo, sekarang kita menuju ke recepcionist." (Author juga ga tahu langkah-langkah untuk masuk ke University, jadi kalau agak aneh. Mianhae ne ._.v ) Sungjong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti Dongwoo.

Sungjong memang tidak begitu mengerti soal hal-hal di University ini. Untunglah Dongwoo hyung mengerti banyak hal, sehingga yang perlu Sungjong lakukan hanya menjawab ketika ditanya dan membayar yang harus ia bayar. Setelah kira-kira 1 jam, akhirnya Sungjong telah selesai dengan urusan administrasi disini. Dia juga sudah official menjadi mahasiswa dari Seoul University.

"Gomawo hyung. Kalau tidak ada hyung aku pasti sudah uring-uringan di University ini. Tempat ini sangat besar Hyung." Dongwoo tersenyum lembut lalu menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Sekarang ayo kita pergi untuk mencek dorm yang akan kau tempati nanti." Sungjong menatap dongwoo bingung. "Memang kita sudah boleh kesana, Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong. "Tentu saja. Lagipula, kita Cuma mau mencek saja. Bukan menempatinya." Jelas Sungjong.

"Memang kapan aku bisa menempati dorm itu?" Tanya Sungjong lagi. "1 hari sebelum kau memulai belajar di University ini, berarti kira-kira 1 minggu lagi." Jelas Dongwoo. "Omo, Sungjong kau sudah besar dan sebentar lagi menjadi Mahasiswa sepertiku." Ujar Dongwoo bangga,

"Ne. aku juga sangat semangat Hyung! Ngomong-ngomong hyung mengambil jurusan apa hyung?" Tanya Sungjong. "Hyung mengambil jurusan Desain Interior." Jawab Dongwoo. "Wah, keren sekali Hyung!" puji Sungjong. "Begitukah? Sebenarnya tidak sekeren itu." rendah Dongwoo. "Kau sendiri mengambil jurusan apa, Jonggie?" Tanya Dongwoo. "Jurusan seni Hyung, tepatnya seni tarik suara dan menari!" jawab Sungjong. "Wah, itu artistic sekali Sungjong." Puji Dongwoo. Sungjong hanya mengangguk malu.

Myungsoo POV

Aish, aku benar-benar benci punya Hyung yang sangat Hyperactive seperti Hyungku ini. Baru kemarin dia menerima kabar soal penerimaan aku, hari ini dia sudah mengajakku mengujungi Seoul University. Untuk apa kita pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Aku sudah pernah melihat tempat ini secara _online _apakah tidak cukup juga!?

"Yah! Apa kau masih marah padaku? Lagipula pihak Universitas itu yang bilang kalau untuk melunasi administrasi ini kita harus datang langsung, kan? Jadi jangan menyalahkan ku!" Sungyeol hyung masih terus saja berusaha untuk meminta maaf padaku. Entahlah, jika itu bisa disebut minta maaf? Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Aku _malah _memejamkan mataku seolah-olah aku sedang tertidur.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh Myungsoo? Tidak usah mengabaikanku seperti itu. Aku ini hyungmu!" kesal Sungyeol Hyung. Aku tetap mendiamkannya. Setelah beberapa lama, aku tidak mendengar adanya suara dari Sungyeol hyung. Aku rasa dia sudah lelah memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak marah padanya aku hanya kesal padanya saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami akhirnya sampai di gedung Seoul University. Kuakui gedung ini terlihat begitu berbeda dari gambar-gambar secara _online. _Jika kita melihat langsung, gedung ini tampak lebih mewah. Sangat berbeda. Aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku masuk saat kulihat Sungyeol Hyung malah terbengong menatap gedung itu. aku menghela nafas. _Babo. _"Cepatlah. Aku tidak suka menunggu!" panggilku.

"Yah! Aku ini Hyungmu, kau tidak sopan sekali!" omel Sungyeol Hyung. Aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Baiklah, Sekarang bisa kita masuk dan selesaikan semuanya? Aku ingin pulang dan tidur." Ujarku. "Yang ada di pikiranmu itu Cuma makan dan tidur. Apa salahnya kalau kita jalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat tempat ini dulu? Bagaimanapun juga kau akan tinggal disini-" sebelum Sungyeol hyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya. "Tinggal disini?" tanyaku bingung. "Ne. kau akan tinggal di dorm University ini." Jelasnya santai. Aku menatap Hyungku aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya dengan santai seperti itu? "Bukankah aku tidak perlu tinggal disana? Ada supir atau kau yang bisa mengantark ku bukan?" Sungyeol hyun hanya tertawa pelan. atau tertawa _evil?_

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Eomma dan Appa, kalau akan lebih baik kalau kau tinggal di Dorm saja." Jawab Sungyeol. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu!?" kesalku. "Agar kau bisa lebih mandiri kau tahu!? Berhenti bertingkah dingin, dan mulai bersosialisasi. Dan, juga berhenti bersikap semaumu sendiri." Jelas Sungyeol hyung panjang lebar.

Apa-apaan dia itu? aku tidak bersikap seperti itu. "Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu!" belaku. "Terserah apa katamu. Nah! Ayo kita masuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku kasar. "Aw_! That's hurt!" _protesku lagi. Aish, hari ini aku sudah banyak protes dan mengeluh. Memang melelahkan hidup dengan Hyungku ini.

Author POV

Sungjong masih melihat-lihat keadaan setiap kamar Dorm yang disediakan di University ini. _Tempat ini keren sekali! Dan, setiap kamar yang dimiliki pun sangat bagus. Benar-benar bergaya mahasiswa(?). membuatku semakin tidak sabar menempati tempat ini. Aku sangat menyukai setiap tempat yang ada di University ini. Hanya satu hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit risih. Aku akan mempunyai 'Teman Sekamar'. Dan, aku ragu kalau mereka akan menyukaiku dan sebaliknya. _

Sungjong menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Ah, Dongwoo Hyung? Kau sudah selesai menelepon?" Tanya Sungjong. "Iya. Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Jawab Dongwoo sambil menggaruk lehernya pelan. "Apa kau sudah selesai melihat-lihat?" Tanya Dongwoo. "Ah, apa kau ada urusan, Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong. "Ani. Hanya saja ini sudah Sore. Apa Hyungmu tidak khawatir?" jelas Dongwoo.

Sungjong terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau hanya perlu mengantarku ke rumah saja Hyung, tidak perlu ke Café Hyungku, ne?" pinta Sungjong. Dongwoo menganguk sambil mengacak rambut Sungjong pelan.

PARADISE CAFÉ

Sunggyu tampak sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang ke _Paradise Café _sore ini. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini, justru seharusnya Café sudah mulai sepi. Namun, entah mengapa hari ini justru sore hari ini Café baru mulai ramai. Melihat hal itu tentu membuat Sunggyu menjadi heran.

Sunggyu menepuk pundak namja teman kerjanya pelan. "Joomyun-ah, kenapa Café justru ramai sore hari begini? Dan, biasanya tamu yeoja juga tidak sebanyak ini." Tanya Sunggyu. "Ah, kau menyadarinya juga ya hyung? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa hyung?" Sunggyu menatap Joomyun atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho aneh. "Yah! Kau ini bagaimana kalau aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bertanya padamu kan?"

Suho hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau benar juga." "Jadi, kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu sedikit tidak sabar. Sebenarnya suasana Café sedang ramai jadi Sunggyu seharusnya tidak menggobrol namun karena manager sedang tidak di tempat jadi Sunggyu sembunyi-sembunyi menggobrol. Rasa penasaran sudah diubun-ubun baginya.

"Jadi, hari ini anak dari pemilik Café kita akan datang Hyung." Seru Suho semangat. Sunggyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Anak Boss kita?" Tanya Sunggyu. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang ada acara apa?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah Hyung. Yang jelas tadi manager sudah memberi tahu kita semua. Kurasa manager memberi tahu kita sebelum kau datang tadi Hyung. Kau 'kan datang terlambat pantas kau tidak tahu." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. Sunggyu hanya mengganguk pelan. "Ne. Arraseo."

Sunggyu POV

Pantas saja suasana Café hari ini sangat berbeda. Ternyata, akan ada kedatangan orang 'Penting'. Anak Boss ya? Tapi, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat anak Boss itu. Apa dia pernah kesini sebelumnya? Aku baru saja hendak membalik tubuhku dan bertanya pada Suho. Tapi, kulihat manager sudah kembali datang. Membuatku menggurungkan niatku.

Aku sedang membersihkan dan merapikan meja saat aku mendengar suara histeris teriakan para yeoja. Ada apa? Aku segera menghampiri para yeoja yang tampak berkumpul memperhatikan sesuatu. Bertepatan saat aku berhasil menebus kerumunan para yeoja itu, aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat indah.

_Nan jukeodo andweneun ge ittnabwa_

_Neoreul itneun geotcheoreom_

_Cheom miryeonhar jeongdoro nan neoege_

_Gasemeul naejwottnabwa_

Aku menatap kagum namja yang sedang bernyanyi di hadapanku. Selain itu dia juga menyanyikannya sambil bermain gitar. Benar-benar keren. Tapi yang membuatku benar-benar kagum adalah suara namja itu. suaranya benar-benar merdu.

_Shiganeul ddwedorrir su itdamnyeon_

_Mwodeun har geotman gata_

_Jogeum deo ijljik saenggakeul _

_Haji mothaettdeon geolkka_

_~ nega neol ijeun su isseulkka_

_Honja gyeondir su isseulkka_

_Heurrin nunmuri heotdweji anhdorok_

_Geuriwo chameul su isseulkka_

_Jinan shiganmankeum deo geollie tejiman _

_Naneun~_

Tanpa kusadari aku ikut menyanyikan beberapa part di lagu itu. Kebetulan namja itu menyanyikan lagu favoritku. Fixed Star. Dan, saat namja itu menoleh menatapku aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Sunggyu, apa yang terjadi padamu?

Woohyun POV

Aku tersenyum menyapa para yeoja dan beberapa namja yang sangat terhibur dengan penampilanku. Tak sengaja ekor mataku menangkap seorang namja yang.. Sangat manis. Aku tidak pernah mengkategorikan namja 'Manis'. Tapi, namja yang satu ini sangat berbeda.

Tiba-tiba mata namja itu menatap pandangan mataku. Entah berapa lama kami saling berpandangan sampai namja itu melepaskan kontak mata kami dan menuju ruang _staff. _Jadi, dia salah satu karyawan di Café ini?

Aku memasuki kantor manager di Café milik appa ku ini. Aku mendengar suara nyanyian seorang namja. Dan, aku cukup yakin kalau suara itu bukanlah suara manager Hyung. Lalu, suara siapa itu? semakin kudengar suara itu semakin terasa memabukkan. Sangat indah.

"Ah, kau sudah disini rupanya." Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan menemukan manager Hyung tersenyum pelan. "Aku mencarimu tadi. Seharusnya lain kali kau membantuku menggusir fans-fans mu itu." keluhnya. Aku menghiraukan keluhannya dan langsung bertanya padanya.

"Lagu yang sedang diputar ini, siapa yang menyanyikannya hyung?" tanyaku langsung. Saat ini, aku tidak perduli jika aku terlihat tidak sopan. Suara ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Manager Hyung tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ah, pertama apakah benar kau ingin mencari penyanyi untuk Cabang Café ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin artis. Aku ingin seseorang dengan suara yang kusukai. Dan, suara yang Hyung putar ini yang kusuka. Jadi, siapa yang menyanyikannya hyung?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

Sebelum manager hyung sempat menjawab, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. _Wait, _itu namja yang kubilang 'Manis' tadi bukan? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Namja itu pun kelihatannya menyadari kalau aku adalah namja tadi. Dia membungkuk pelan. "Ada apa anda memanggilku, manager?" tanyanya. _Wow, _bahkan suaranya sangat 'Manis'.

"Nah, Woohyun inilah penyanyi yang kau inginkan!" jelas manager Hyung semangat. Aku menatap namja 'Manis' tadi. Tak kusangka dia adalah pemilik suara ini!? Namja itu pun juga tampak terkejut pernyataan manager Hyung. Namun, untunglah aku cepat mengatur diri sehingga namja tadi tidak menyadari kalau aku juga sempat terkejut seperti dia.

"Nam Woohyun." Salamku pada namja itu. tidak lupa aku memberinya _smirk _khas ku. Kulihat namja tadi sedikit bersemu dan mengeluarkan tangannya ragu. "Lee Su-sunggyu." Jawabnya. _Well, _aku rasa ide mencari penyanyi di Café ini bukan ide buruk. Aku harus berterima kasih pada appa nanti.

To Be Continue

Author 's Note

Chapter 2 is up! Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya? Dan, Mianhae kalau belum ada MyungJong Moment sama sekali #facepalm. Ditunggu aja ne? #puppyeyes

Dan, gomawoo untuk yang sudah review *hugandkisses*

**~Fujoshi97~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Opposite**

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and others.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please..**_

**-Chapter 3-**

Author POV

Sunggyu menatap kaget kearah sang Manager. "A-apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Maksudku adalah aku akan menaikkan pekerjaanmu dan memindahkanmu ke cabang Café kami yang ada di Seoul. Dan, disana aka nada Woohyun-shi yang membimbingmu." Jelas Manager tersebut.

"M-mwo? Aku tidak mau pindah dari Café ini, Hyung! Aku sudah merasa nyaman disini. Lagipula, untuk apa aku dipindahkan, Hyung?" Tanya Sunggyu meminta penjelasan. _Apa-apaan Manager Hyung ini seenaknya saja ingin memindahkanku begitu saja! Dan, aku juga tidak akan sanggup bekerja dengan namja ini. Jangankan bekerja, berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungku mau copot! Aku tidak akan cocok dengan namja ini! _Batin Sunggyu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi penyanyi di Café ku nanti." Ujar Woohyun. Woohyun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara saat dilihatnya Sunggyu akan menolak permintaanya. Sunggyu langsung menoleh kearah Woohyun begitu mendengar pernyataannya tersebut. "Pe-penyanyi!?" teriak Sunggyu.

"Yah! Jangan membuat keributan di kantorku!" protes Manager Hyung. "Mianhae." Sesal Sunggyu. Sunggyu tidak habis pikir, kenapa namja 'Woohyun' ini ingin dia menjadi penyanyi di Cafénya. "Ta-tapi, suaraku tidak sebagus itu Woohyun-shi. Kau bi-bisa menyewa penyanyi yang lebih baik dariku." Usul Sunggyu. _Aku tidak mau pindah dari Café ini._ Batin Sunggyu. Dia benar-benar berharap Woohyun akan mengerti dan membiarkannya tetap bekerja di Café ini.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau akan membuka Cabang Café ini dengan kau sebagai penyanyinya!" Woohyun tetap bersikeras dengan pemikirannya. _Dia kira dia bisa mengubah pendirianku! _Batin Woohyun. Melihat hal itu kontan membuat Sunggyu kesal. _Aku tidak perduli lagi! _Pikir Sunggyu. "Aku tidak mau! Berapa kalipun kau mengatakannya, aku tidak akan mau menjadi penyanyi di cabang Café itu!" teriak Sunggyu.

"Yah! Lee Sunggyu! Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk jangan membuat keributan di kantorku, Hah!? Dan, lagi Woohyun-shi ini adalah anak pemilik Café kau tahu!? Jadi, sebagai pekerja kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak keinginannya!" jelas Manager Hyung. Sunggyu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Manager Hyung adalah benar. Dan, itu berarti jika ia tidak menuruti namja ini.. Maka, ia akan di-dipecat!?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sunggyu-shi. Memang apa yang dikatakan Manager Hyung ini benar. Tapi, aku tidak akan memintanya untuk memecatmu jadi santai saja. Kau tetap akan bisa bekerja disini." Jelas Woohyun. Sunggyu menatap Woohyun kaget. "Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Yup. Karena aku akan membuatmu menjadi penyanyi di Cafeku ini tanpa paksaan. Dan, akan kupastikan kalau kau sendiri lah yang akan memintaku untuk merekrutmu." Jelas Woohyun.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Sunggyu. Woohyun tidak membalasnya dan hanya memberinya _smirk _nya. "Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Sampai nanti, Manager Hyung Sunggyu-shi." Ujar Woohyun, meninggalkan Manager Hyung dan Sunggyu yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti.

Sunggyu menatap Manager Hyung ragu, "Jadi.. A-apa aku masih boleh bekerja?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Aish.. Karena Woohyun-shi yang mengatakan hal itu, tentu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi, kurasa kau masih boleh bekerja, sambil menunggu keputusan Woohyun-shi yang selanjutnya." Jelas Manager Hyung. Wajahnya masih tampak bingung.

Sunggyu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Manager Hyung. "Ne! Gomawo Hyung!" Balas Sunggyu semangat. Setelahnya ia langsung ijin untuk kembali bekerja. Tadinya ia sangat khawatir, kalau ia sampai harus keluar dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Tidak akan mudah untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi. Dan, ia sudah sangat nyaman bekerja di Café itu. Lagipula, ia tidak yakin ia sanggup bekerja dengan namja 'Woohyun' itu.

Setelah Sunggyu keluar dari kantor Manager Hyung dengan segera Suho menghampirinya. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Tanya Suho khawatir. Suho adalah salah satu karyawan di Café ini yang paling dekat dengan Sunggyu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Suho sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kalau Sunggyu mendapat panggilan dari Manager Hyung.

"Gwechanna. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Sunggyu pelan. Suho mengangguk pelan. "Okay." Jawabnya. "A-apa pendapatmu mengenai suaraku?" Tanya Sunggyu ragu. "S-suaramu?" Tanya Suho memastikan. Sunggyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Menurutku, suaramu sangat khas, Hyung! Dan.. Eh, entahlah, yang pasti sangat unik Hyung!" jelas Suho semangat.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian –yang menurutnya cukup berlebihan—dari Suho. "Gomawo." Ujar Sunggyu. "Jangan bilang kalau Woohyun-shi menawari Hyung sebagai penyanyi Cafenya ya?" Tanya Suho. Sunggyu menatap Suho bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, sebelumnya Manager Hyung juga sudah pernah menceritakan kalau Woohyun-shi sedang mencari penyanyi untuk cabang Café ini di Seoul." Jelas Suho. "Jadi, apa kau menerimanya Hyung?" lanjut Suho.

Sunggyu mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ani." Jawab Sunggyu. Suho menatapnya aneh. "Mwo!? Kenapa kau menolak kesempatan itu Hyung!" protes Suho. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sudah merasa nyaman bekerja disini Suho-ah. Aku tidak ingin pindah kesana ataupun tempat lain." Jelas Sunggyu. Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia juga tidak mau bekerja disana, karena namja 'Woohyun' itu membuat jantungnya hampir copot dan perutnya serasa dikelitiki banyak burung. Sunggyu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Tapi, bukankah namdongsaeng mu akan kuliah di Seoul nanti? Kalau kau bekerja disana, kalian jadi bisa berangkat bersama, 'kan?" bingung Suho. "Namdongsaengku nanti akan tinggal di _dorm _Suho-ah. Jadi, tidak akan ada bedanya, bukan?" jelas Sunggyu. "Ah, begitu ya. Hanya saja aku merasa sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkan kesempatan ini, Hyung. Lagipula, aku yakin Woohyun-shi akan memberikan gaji yang jauh lebih besar dari gajimu disini Hyung. Lebih baik kau menerimanya!" usul Suho.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengusirku, ya?" kesal Sunggyu. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-ani. Bukan begitu maksudku—" Sunggyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Suho. "Jangan panic begitu, Suho-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, aku serius mengenai hal itu. aku tidak mau pindah dari pekerjaanku saat ini." Jelas Sunggyu lagi. Suho menghela nafas kasar, "Aish.. kau ini keras kepala sekali, Hyung! Tapi, kau pasti punya alasan lain kan Hyung?" goda Suho.

"Mwoya!? Aku tidak punya alasan lain!" elak Sunggyu. Suho yang melihat reaksi Sunggyu, kontan semakin curiga. _Padahal tadinya aku Cuma berniat menggodanya. Tapi, dari reaksinya pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui! _Batin Suho curiga. Sunggyu pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali bekerja sekarang. Sebelum Manager Hyung datang dan memarahi kita!" setelahnya Sunggyu pun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruang Staff. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Tanya Dongwoo Hyung. Sungjong menganggukkan kepala. Setelah selesai melihat-lihat dorm di Seoul University, Dongwoo langsung mengantarkan Sungjong pulang kerumahnya. "Ne! Apa Hyung mau masuk?' Tanya Sungjong. Dongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Gomawo. Hyung masih ada sedikit urusan. Mungkin lain kali Hyung akan mampir. Hyungmu masih bekerja?" tanyanya. "Yup. Kira-kira pukul 6 sore nanti dia akan pulang." Jawab Sungjong. "Hm. Baiklah, kalau begitu Hyung pergi dulu ne! Sampai nanti."

1 Weeks later

Sungjong POV

Aish.. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau besok adalah hari H nya. _Pabbo _Sungjong! Rutukku pada diri sendiri. Dengan secepat kilat, aku langsung mengambil pakaian yang akan kubawa kesana. Aku tidak terlalu banyak memilih pakaian dan barang-barang apa yang akan kubawa. Yang pasti aku memastikan kalau aku akan membawa pakaian dan barang-barang yang diperlukan saja.

TOK… TOK…

"Sungjong-ah, kau sedang apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" aku mendengar suara khawatir dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku langsung bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sunggyu Hyung. "Mianhae, Hyung. Apa seribut itukah?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahat Sunggyu Hyung.

"Ani. Hanya saja cukup terdengar sampai keruang kamarku. Kau sedang apa? Dan, apa Hyung boleh masuk?" tanyanya. Aku membukakan pintu semakin lebar. "Ne. tentu saja Hyung." Jawabku seraya mempersilahkan Hyung masuk.

"Kau baru bersiap-siap!?" ujar Sunggyu Hyung kaget. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Aish.. Memalukan! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi mungkin aku terlalu semangat sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau besok sudah hari H nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa!?" Tanya Sunggyu Hyung kaget. "Mo-mollayo." Jawabku. "Aish. Baiklah, Hyung akan membantumu supaya semua ini bisa selesai lebih cepat dan kau bisa beristirahat. Arraseo?" jelas Sunggyu Hyung. Aku langsung menghambur kearah Sunggyu Hyung dan memeluknya. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sunggyu Hyung. "Memelukmu." Jawabku. "Kau ini polos sekali, kita harus cepat-cepat jadi lepaskan pelukanmu. Arraseo?" jelasnya. Aku mengangguk semangat dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku. "Gomawo, Hyung." Ujarku. "Cheonma." Balasnya.

Dengan bantuan Sunggyu Hyung ternyata semuanya selesai jauh lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuan Sunggyu Hyung. Padahal besok ia harus bekerja tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri membantuku. "Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomawo Hyung!" ujarku. Sunggyu Hyung mengacak rambutku pelan. "Ne. sekarang kau pergilah tidur. Banyak hal menantimu besok. Selamat tidur." Salamnya. Setelahnya ia langsung keluar dari kamarku. Kelihatannya ia juga sangat lelah. Mianhae, hyung.

KRING.. KRING..

Aku menoleh kearah suara ponselku. "Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?"gumamku. "Ah, Dongwoo Hyung." Aku langsung menerima panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?" jawabku. "Yoboseyo, Sungjong-ah!" sapa Dongwoo Hyung. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Biarpun sudah malam begini, dia tetap semangat. Benar-benar tipikal Dongwoo Hyung.

"Ne. Ada apa Hyung?" tanyaku. "Ah, besok adalah hari kau datang ke Seoul University, 'kan?" Tanya Dongwoo Hyung."Ne." jawabku. "Hyung berniat untuk menjemputmu agar bisa mengantarmu kesana. Apakah boleh?" Tanya Dongwoo Hyung. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. "Mwo!? Tapi, itu akan merepotkanmu Hyung!" protesku. "Anieyo. Besok juga merupakan hari masuk kuliah untukku. Jadi, kupikir kita bisa berangkat bersama. Lagipula, kau masih baru bukan?" usul Dongwoo Hyung.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Dongwoo Hyung. Dan, jika Dongwoo Hyung yang mengantarku besok, itu berarti Sunggyu Hyung tidak perlu membolos untuk mengantarku, 'kan? Ide bagus! "Sungjong-ah? Kau masih disana?" "Ne! aku rasa yang kau katakana ada benarnya Hyung. Tapi, kalau ini tidak merepotkanmu Hyung." Jawabku.

"Gwechanna. Kalau begitu Hyung akan menjemputmu besok. Bagaimana kalau jam 8?" Tanya Dongwoo Hyung memastikan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu jam 8." Setujuku. Setelahnya kami pun memutuskan percakapan kami. Aku kembali meletakkan ponselku ditempatnya.

Aku mengambil jam weker kecilku, "Ah, ternyata sudah sangat larut." Gumamku. Aku langsung menyetel alarm pada pukul 6, sehingga aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap nantinya. Setelah memastikan kalau alarm ku sudah terpasang dengan benar, aku langsung memposisikan diriku untuk tidur.

Author POV

Gwangju , 06:00 a.m

BEEP.. BEEP..

Sungjong bergerak tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. "Aih.. Berisik sekali." Gumamnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih jam alarm nya. "Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya tidak jelas. "Sudah jam 6? Aku masih mengantuk!" protes Sungjong. Tapi, ia tetap bangun dari kasurnya dan mematikan alarm nya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. _Baju apa yang akan kupakai? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dulu kemarin!? Tapi, kurasa pakaian biasa pun tidak akan masalah, 'kan? _Batin Sungjong. Sungjong pun langsung mengambil pakaian itu dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi nya.

20 minutes later

"Sungjong-ah!" panggil Sunggyu dari luar pintu kamar Sungjong. "Waeyo, Hyung?" jawab Sungjong setengah berteriak. "Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Ne! tapi, aku masih harus merapikan beberapa hal Hyung!" sahut Sungjong. "Baiklah, Hyung akan menunggumu di bawah. Arraseo?" "Ne!"

"Selamat pagi, Hyung!" sapa Sungjong semangat. "Selamat pagi, Jonggie." Balas Sunggyu. "Apa kau yang memasak itu semua, Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong kagum. Saat ini begitu banyak makanan di meja makan. Terlalu banyak jika hanya untuk mereka berdua. "Apa kau mengundang seseorang, Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong. "Ani. Kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Ani. Hanya saja ini banyak sekali. Bagaimana kita bisa menghabiskannya?" jelas Sungjong. Sunggyu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Hyung juga ingin kau membawa beberapa sebagai bekalmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau akan tinggal disana nanti. Apa kau tidak akan merindukan masakan Hyung mu ini?" jelas Sunggyu.

Sungjong hampir saja menanggis mendengar penjelasan Sunggyu. "Arraseo. Aku pasti akan membawa yang banyak Hyung! Dan, tenang saja akan kupastikan kalau aku akan meneleponmu setiap hari, Hyung! Jadi, Hyung jangan khawatir ne!" Sungjong memastikan Hyungnya. "Ne, ne hyung mengerti. Sekarang, kau mulai makanlah." Perintah Sunggyu pelan.

Sungjong baru saja akan mulai menyuap nasinya, saat terdengar suara bel pintu mereka. "Sudah, kau makanlah biar Hyung saja yang membukakan pintunya." Jelas Sunggyu. Mendengar hal itu, Sungjong langsung buru-buru menyatap sarapan paginya. _Aish.. Siapa yang akan bertamu pagi-pagi begini!? Merepotkan sekali! _Kesal Sunggyu.

"Ne. Tunggu Sebentar!" teriak Sunggyu menyahuti ketukan pintu. "Siapa—" pertanyaan Sunggyu terputus saat melihat orang yang pagi-pagi sudah datang dan menganggu sarapan paginya. "KAU!?"

Sungjong hampir saja tersedak dari sarapannya saat mendengar teriakan Sunggyu Hyung. dia langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. _Ada hal apa sampai Sunggyu Hyung berteriak seperti itu pagi-pagi begini!?_

"Hyung, Gwechanna?" tanyanya khawatir. Woohyun dan Sunggyu pun langsung menoleh kearah Sungjong secara bersamaan. "Anieyo—" sebelum Sunggyu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lagi-lagi Woohyun sudah memotongnya. "Ah, jadi kau namdongsaengnya Sunggyu?" Tanya Woohyun langsung.

"Ne." jawab Sungjong polos. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mempunyai namdongsaeng yang _flower boy. _" puji sekaligus goda Woohyun. Wajah Sungjong langsung memerah mendengar pujian Woohyun. _Siapa sebenarnya namja ini? _Bingung Sungjong.

PLAK! "Yah! Jangan menggoda dongsaengku seperti itu! babo!" kesal Sunggyu. Woohyun langsung memberikan senyum _flirt _nya kearah Sunggyu. "Kalau kau ingin aku menggodamu, kau tinggal bilang _yeobo" _goda Woohyun.

Wajah Sunggyu langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Woohyun. _Apa-apaan dia itu!? ta-tapi, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan.. Aish, apa ada yang salah denganku!? _Batin Sunggyu. Woohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah memerah Sunggyu. _Aish, ini akan sangat mudah. Sudah sangat terlihat namja itu sudah tertarik denganku~ _senang Woohyun.

Sungjong menatap kedua namja dihadapannya bergantian. _Apa hubungannya namja ini dengan Sunggyu Hyung? Aish, tapi ya sudahlah aku harus buru-buru sarapan sekarang ini! _Batin Sungjong. "Ah, Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyung! Tapi, saat ini aku sedang buru-buru jadi bisakah kita mulai saja sarapannya?" usul Sungjong. Sunggyu menatap Sungjong iba, "Mianhae membuatmu menunggu. Ayo, kita sarapan." Ajak Sunggyu.

Mendengar itu Sungjong langsung berlari kecil kembali masuk kedalam ruang makan. Sunggyu baru saja hendak menyusulnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangannya menahannya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku disini?" Tanya Woohyun. "Cih, siapa yang mengundangmu kesini, Hah!? Sekarang, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan!" kesal Sunggyu dan langsung meninggalkan Woohyun.

Woohyun pun langsung berlari pelan menyusul Sunggyu. "Ah, Sungjong-ah" panggil Woohyun menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari Sunggyu. "Ne, Hyung?" sahut Sungjong. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku ikut makan disini dengan kalian? Hyung tapi belum sempat makan." Pinta Woohyun. "Tentu saja, Hyung! Kebetulan hari ini Sunggyu Hyung memasak banyak makanan dan masakan Sunggyu Hyung adalah masakan yang paling enak!" puji Sungjong. "_Jinjja?_ "Kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik." Goda Woohyun. Dan, acara makan keluarga Lee pun menjadi sangat ramai dengan kehadiran Nam Woohyun.

Sungjong POV

Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hubungan namja yang bernama 'Nam Woohyun' ini dengan Hyungku, tapi aku menyukai hubungan mereka. Apapun itu. Aku belum pernah melihat Sunggyu Hyung yang kehilangan sifat tenangnya di depan orang lain. Selain itu, Woohyun Hyung ini bahkan mampu membuat Hyung memerah, entah karena alasan apa?

Aku melihat kearah jam dinding, dan ternyata tanpa disadari sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:30. Bertepatan dengan itu, aku merasakan getaran di ponselku. Apa Dongwoo Hyung?

From : Dongwoo Hyung

To : Sungjong

** "Kau sudah bangun 'kan Sungjong? Aku sudah ada di jalan menuju ke rumahmu. Karena itu bersiap-siap lah. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."**

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan Dongwoo Hyung. Namja ini selalu saja semangat. Aku pun mengetikkan balasan yang mengatakan kalau aku sudah siap. Tapi, bukankah itu berarti ia datang lebih awal?

"Sungjong-ah" "Ne?" sahutku. Ternyata Woohyun Hyung yang memanggilku. "Kau kuliah dimana?" tanyanya. Aku sempat melihat kalau Sunggyu Hyung tersedak makanannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Woohyun. Aku menatapnya khawatir sebelum ia tersenyum "Gwechanna." Jawabnya pelan.

"Ah, tadi kau bertanya apa Hyung?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau kuliah dimana?" tanyanya. "Ah, Seoul University!" ujarku bangga. "SEOUL?" Tanya Woohyun kaget. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. kulihat ia tersenyum aneh sebelum beralih menatap Hyungku. "Seoul ya?" tanyanya. Dan, kulihat Hyung menelan makanannya sedikit sulit setelah itu.

TING.. TONG..

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya Hyung!" ujarku. Aku berlari kecil kearah pintu depan dan membukakan pintu. "Anyeong!" sapaku dan benar ternyata kalau Dongwoo Hyung lah tamunya.

"Anyeong! Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Dongwoo Hyung. "Ne! tunggulah Sebentar Hyung, atau kau ingin masuk?" tanyaku menawarkan. "Ah, Gwechanna. Hyung menunggumu disini saja." Tolaknya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan langsung kembali masuk untuk mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan.

"Ah, siapa yang datang Sungjong-ah?" Tanya Sunggyu Hyung. "Dongwoo Hyung, dia yang akan mengantarkanku ke Seoul University Hyung." Jelasku. "Eh!? Bukankah Hyung yang akan mengantarmu?" Tanya Sunggyu Hyung kaget. "Gwechanna Hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan membuatmu membolos bekerja. Karena itu biar Dongwoo Hyung saja yang mengantarku." Jelasku.

"Tapi, Hyung juga ingin mengantarmu. Dan, aku tidak mau tahu Hyung harus mengantarmu!" kekeh Sunggyu Hyung. "Aish.. Kau ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau bersamaku saja? Aku akan mengantarmu ke Seoul University itu, tapi setelahnya kau harus ikut denganku." Komentar Woohyun hyung.

"Mwo!? Ani, lebih baik aku ikut dengan Sungjong dan Dongwoo!" protes Sunggyu Hyung. Aku menatap kedua namja di hadapanku ini bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka perebutkan? Dan, kenapa Woohyun Hyung kelihatan ingin sekali pergi dengan Sunggyu Hyung ke Seoul? "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku, aku akan mengatakan pada _appa _kalau kau membolos karena malas dan bukan karena ada peristiwa penting." Ancam Woohyun Hyung. Namja ini menyebalkan juga ternyata.

"Arraseo! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Tapi, hanya IKUT dank au harus mengantarku juga!" setuju Sunggyu Hyung. Eh, Hyung setuju juga? baiklah, aku rasa sebaiknya kami semua berangkat sekarang. "Jadi, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang Hyung? Aku tidak ingin membuat Dongwoo Hyung menunggu lebih lama." Tanyaku. Mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Seoul University, 08:00 a.m

Selama perjalanan menuju Seoul banyak hal yang aku bicarakan dengan Dongwoo Hyung. Aku benar-benar merasa lega bisa mengetahui Dongwoo Hyung. Hyung sangat baik mau menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang perlu dilakukan sebagai mahasiswa baru. Aku hanya berharap kalau semua mahasiswa di sana sebaik dan seramah Dongwoo Hyung. Serta, aku juga berharap kalau teman sekamarku bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik denganku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Aku rasa Hyungmu masih belum sampai. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Hyungmu di ruang kamarmu saja? Hyung yakin kalau Hyungmu juga ingin melihat keadaan kamarmu." Usul Dongwoo Hyung. _Ke kamarku!? Sekarang!? Bagaimana kalau teman sekamarku itu sudah sampai terlebih dahulu!? _"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata teman sekamarku itu sudah sampai Hyung!? A-aku takut kalau terjadi suasana cangung." Ujarku jujur.

"Ne. Hyung juga mengerti. Bagaimanapun Hyung tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, bukankah kau juga akan tinggal dengannya nantinya? Jadi kurasa tidak ada bedanya bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian nantinya." Jawab Dongwoo Hyung. Ucapan Dongwoo Hyung cukup menenangkanku. Apa yang dikatakan Hyung memang benar, 'kan? Pada nantinya juga aku harus tinggal dengannya.

"Kau benar juga Hyung! Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" ajakku semangat. Aish, aku memang punya masalah dengan _mood. _Satu detik aku bergelisah ria, dan detik selanjutnya aku sudah kembali ceria. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Haha..

"Sambil kita berjalan kesana, lebih baik kau kirimkan saja pesan jadi Hyung mu tahu kalau kau ada disini." Usul Dongwoo Hyung. "Ah, benar juga! arraseo!" aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Hyungku. Setelahnya aku kembali meletakkan ponselku kedalam saku celanaku dan berjalan mengikuti Dongwoo Hyung.

ROOM 888

"Wah, aku menyukai nomor kamarmu Sungjong. Nah, ayo kita masuk." Dongwoo Hyung langsung mulai membuka pintunya setelah mendapatkan kuncinya sebelumnya. Aku cukup takjub saat melihat isinya. Bagaimanapun juga kupikir ruangan ini akan terkesan sangat kotor dan tidak rapi. Entah darimana asalnya pemikiran itu. dan, yang pasti saat ini kamar ini sangat berbeda jauh dari perkiraanku. Benar-benar bersih dan sudah cukup rapi. Aku semakin menyukai Universitas ini!

Saat sedang asik menikmati dan melihat-lihat ruangan kamarku, aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Dan, Dongwoo Hyung ternyata sudah membukakanya. Tak lama Sunggyu Hyung pun masuk. "Kenapa kau sendirian Hyung?" tanyaku bingung. Bukankah Hyung pergi dengan Woohyun Hyung? "_Namja babo _itu kusuruh menunggu saja. Akan sangat merepotkan nanti." Jawab Hyung malas. Walau aku tidak mengerti maksudnya namun aku tetap menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti.

"Jadi, ini _dorm _yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya Sunggyu Hyung. "Ne." jawabku. "Dan, apa kau juga tinggal disini Dongwoo?" Tanya Hyung. "Anieyo. Akan ada namja lain yang akan menempatinya bersama Sungjong. Lagipula, aku ini senior dan Sungjong adalah Junior, kami berbeda gedung." Jelas Dongwoo Hyung.

"Begitu ya." Gumam Sunggyu Hyung. "Dan, apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu?" Tanya Hyung. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku. Jujur, aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi teman sekamarku nantinya. Tapi, namja itu tidak datang-datang juga.

"Arraseo. Hyung sudah bisa tenang kalau sudah mengantarmu disini. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Dongwoo dan Sungjong jangan lupa untuk selalu mengabari Hyung ne?" Sunggyu hyung tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang pastinya akan kurindukan nantinya. Aku berjalan pelan kearah Hyung dan langsung memeluknya. "Ne. aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan masakanmu Hyung." Jujur aku ingin menanggis saat ini. Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau akan terasa seperti ini saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm. Sunggyu Hyung menepuk pundakku pelan. "Sungjong-ah, hwaiting!" semangatnya. "Ne!" balasku.

"Mianhae, Sungjong-ah, Hyung rasa Hyung ada urusan sebentar. Kau tidak masalah bukan kalau Hyung meninggalkanmu sebentar? Ada urusan penting saat ini dan ini tidak akan lama." Ijin Dongwoo Hyung. Aku tersenyum tulus, "Gwechanna Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula pasti teman sekamarku juga akan datang sebentar lagi bukan? Aku bisa mengaturnya dari sini." Ujarku menenangnkan Hyung. "Arraseo. Tapi, Hyung pasti akan kembali dan membantumu. Arraseo?" "Ne!" jawabku.

1 hours later

"Aish lelah sekali.." gumamku. Aku berjalan pelan dan meraih tas ranselku. Untunglah aku ingat untuk membawa air dari rumah. Aku masih belum mengetahui dimana letak kantin di University ini. Kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya pada Dongwoo Hyung tadi!? Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. "_Babo!" _sekarang aku kelaparan dan aku tidak ingat untuk membawa makanan lebih. "Aku lapar.." gumamku.

"Siapa kau?" terdengar sebuah suara. Kontan aku langsung bangkit dan melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu dengan tas dan koper di tangannya. Dan, ya ampun wajah namja itu benar-benar pucat! Apa dia baik-baik saja!?

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari kecil menuju kearah namja itu. aku menangkupkan wajahnya di tanganku. Sempat kulihat matanya membelalakkan kaget. "A-ap—" "Apa kau baik-baik saja!? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" tanyaku khawatir. Aku terus menatapnya dalam sampai namja itu mendorongku pelan. untung saja, aku tidak terjatuh.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah mendorongku!" kesalku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Inilah salah satu kebiasaanku jika sedang kesal. Kulihat namja itu menatap kearah bibirku. Aish, apa ada yang salah dengan namja yang mempoutkan dirinya!? Menyebalkab

"Kau ini siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Ah, aku lupa menjawab pertanyaanya tadi. "Ah, aku adalah penghuni kamar ini. Kau siapa?" tanyaku balik. Dia menatapku bingung. "Aku juga penghuni kamar ini. Ja-jadi kau _roommate _ku?" tanyanya. Eh, benar juga jadi namja inilah teman sekamarku!

"Ne! anyeonghaseyo! Naneum Sungjong imnida!" ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Dia kembali menatapku datar. Apa yang salah dengan namja ini? "Kim Myungsoo." Ujarnya singkat.

Myungsoo POV

Aish, aku hampir saja mengira kalau teman sekamarku ini adalah yeoja. Bagaimana tidak tubuh dan wajahnya bena-benar seperti yeoja. Dan, apa-apaan dia itu seenaknya saja menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya itu. tapi, tangannya sangat lembut seperti.. yeoja.

""Ne! anyeonghaseyo! Naneum Sungjong imnida!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. _Damn! _Dia benar-benar.. Ma-manis. Aish, seandainya Hyung mendengar pikiranku saat ini pasti dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"Myungsoo yang selalu dingin pada yeoja manapun, takluk pada seorang namja yang menyerupai yeoja!?" _memalukan.

"Myungsoo." Jawabku datar. Aku harus menjauhi namja ini. Aku bisa mati karena sakit jantung karena namja ini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya kalau dia adalah teman sekamarku!? Aku menepuk pundakku pelan. How _lucky._

To Be Continue

Author 's Note

Chapter 3 is Up! Mianhae karena updatenya lamaaa sekali! Mianhae ne #Puppyeyes #lemparbias

Gomawo juga bagi yang sudah review #hug #kisses

Semoga Chapter ini ga mengecewakan

So, Read and Review?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Opposite**

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and others.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo '(s) ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please..**_

**-Chapter 4-**

Author POV

Room 888

Sungjong menatap _roommate _nya sambil memainkan kakinya dari atas kasurnya. _Kenapa namja ini tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun? Apa dia pemalu? Tapi, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia ini namja pemalu. Atau dia hanya pendiam? Aish, bagaimana mungkin aku yang bawel dan cerewet ini bisa sekamar dengan namja pendiam seperti dia! _Batin Sungjong sambil terus menatap Myungsoo.

"Hentikan itu." ujar Myungsoo pelan. Sungjong menatapnya bingung. "Hentikan apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Menatapku seperti itu sambil menggumam tidak jelas." Jawabnya. "Aku bergumam? Jinjja?" jawab Sungjong tidak percaya. Sedangkan, Myungsoo hanya menatapnya aneh, "Yang penting hentikan saja melihatku begitu!" jelas Myungsoo sambil menatap Sungjong tajam.

Sungjong hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Arraseo." Jawabnya singkat. Suasana hening pun kembali meliputi mereka.

Myungsoo POV

Aish, apa-apaan namja yang mirip yeoja ini lakukan!? Dia terus saja menatapku sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Kuakui namja ini memang membuatku tertarik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuatku tertarik padanya. Yang jelas aku Kim Myungsoo yang bahkan belum pernah merasa tertarik pada siapapun, saat ini telah tertarik dengan 'namja yeoja' ini. "Hentikan itu." ujarku singkat sambil tetap tak menatapnya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah bingung. Dan, _damn that's cute! _Hentikan apa? Tanyanya bingung. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah membuatku kesulitan bernafas disini dengan tatapannya itu! "Menatapku seperti itu sambil menggumam tidak jelas." Jawabku lagi. "Aku bergumam? Jinjja?" ujarnya seolah tidak percaya. Aish, anak ini! Aku menatapnya aneh.

"Yang penting hentikan saja melihatku begitu!" jelasku sambil menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberikan kesan galak atau semacamnya padanya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu! Benar-benar membuat frustasi! 'namja yeoja' itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Arraseo." Ujarnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku merapikan barang-barangku dan meletakkan barang-barangku. Aku menyempatkan diri melihat 'namja yeoja' itu dari sekilas. Kulihat namja itu tertidur di kasurnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku menghampiri 'namja yeoja' ini. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan perutku terasa aneh. Apa ini yang namanya 'Cinta'? wajahku memerah menyadari pemikiranku sendiri. Aish, ini pertama kalinya Kim Myungsoo terpesona sampai merona! Jika Hyung tahu akan sangat memalukan!

Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkanku dari pikiranku. _Siapa? _Aku berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu. Aku khawatir kalau suara pintu itu akan membangunkan Sungjong. EH!? A-ani.. Maksudku suara pintu itu menganggu!

Dengan kesal aku melangkah membukakan pintu. Seorang yeoja muncul dengan senyum lebarnya. "Nugu?" tanyaku datar. "Anyeong!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Nugu?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan nada datar. "Ah, namaku Eun Ji!" lanjut yeoja itu.

"Arraseo." Ujarku lalu berniat menutup pintu saat tangannya menghalangi. "Eh, tunggu dulu!" protesnya. "Apa lagi? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Ujarku datar. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa sebelum dia kembali tersenyum. "Aku bertugas sebagai Mahasiswi yang akan mengantar setiap mahasiswa baru untuk keliling kampus. Jadi, besok tidak akan ada Mahasiswa yang terlambat karena mencari kelasnya. Karena itu aku diminta mengantar kalian." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ujarku datar dan hendak kembali menutup pintu saat suara seseorang mengangetkanku. "Itu tidak sopan!" ujarnya. Aku menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Sungjong berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa maksudmu?" jawabku. "Dengar, sangat tidak sopan menolak seseorang seperti itu! dan, lagi ini merupakan hal yang bagus, 'kan? Kita harus ikut dengan Eunji-shi!" jelasnya.

Eunji menatap aku dan Sungjong dengan pandangan ragu. Mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat keributan. "Mianhae, aku tidak bermak—" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungjong sudah kembali memotong ucapannya. "Ani. Kita akan pergi dengan anda, Eunji-shi. Tapi, mohon anda tunggu disini sebentar, ne?" ujar Sungjong lembut. Setelahnya, ia menarik kumasuk dan menutup pintu pelan.

"Apa?" ujarku datar. Aku berusaha mengalihkan sensasi yang kurasakan saat tangannya menarik tanganku pelan. Tangannya benar-benar halus, benar-benar seperti yeoja. "Kau akan ikut denganku dan Eunji-shi, 'kan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa harus?" ujarku balik bertanya. Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Aish, kau harus ikut! Biar bagaimana pun, kau juga adalah Mahasiswa baru! Jadi, kau juga harus ikut agar kau tahu semua hal disini!" jelasnya semangat. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ani. Aku sudah cukup mengenal University ini, jadi aku tidak perlu ikut hal seperti ini." Tolakku lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu sambil memberikan wajah _puppy-eyes, _"Jeballl~" ujarnya. Mwo-mwoya!? Kenapa namja bisa melakukan aegyo seperti itu. aku mulai merasakan sensasi yang sama saat melihatnya tertidur saat tadi. Dengan terpaksa dan sambil menghela nafas pun akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, "Aish, arraseo." Wajah _puppy-eyes _nya langsung berubah tergantikan dengan wajah sumringahnya. Aish, anak ini.

Dia kembali menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu. "Kami siap Eunji-shi!" teriaknya semangat. Eunji menatap kaget kearah kami, sebelum tertawa pelan. "Haha.. Arraseo!" jawabnya dengan nada girang. Kurasa dia dan Sungjong akan menjadi teman yang baik.

**Skip Time**

Author POV

Setelah selama satu jam mengelilingi kampus dengan Eunji sebagai pemandu mereka, selesailah perkenalan kampus mereka. Myungsoo sebenarnya sudah ingin kembali ke kamar mereka sedari tadi. Hanya saja Sungjong terus saja memotong ucapannya. Dan, Myungsoo juga sudah mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi, entah bagaimana Sungjong juga selalu tahu saat-saat Myungsoo akan kabur. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ahhh~ akhirnya selesai juga!" ujar Sungjong lega sambil merengangkan badannya. "Ne! apa kalian berdua lapar?" Tanya Eunji. Sungjong menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Ne. apa kita bisa ke kantin dulu untuk makan, Eunji-shi?" Tanya Sungjong semangat. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang sebelum hari semakin sore?" lanjut Eunji. "Ne!" "Apa kau akan ikut, Myungsoo-shi?" Tanya Eunji ragu. Biar bagaimanapun sampai saat ini Myungsoo masih belum memberikan kesan yang baik padanya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau yeoja ini sampai takut padanya, 'kan?

Myungsoo baru saja akan menggelengkan kepalanya saat matanya menangkap mata Sungjong. Mata Sungjong seolah berkata padanya, kau-harus-ikut! Myungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Sungjong tersenyum manis kearahnya. Biarpun ia kesal, namun melihat senyum Sungjong mau tak mau membawa senyum ke wajahnya sendiri.

Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu menuruti Sungjong. Bahkan, tadi Sungjong hanya menatapnya _for God Sake! _Aish, dia tidak menyangka kalau teman sekamarnya akan membuatnya serepot ini. Walau tidak dipungkiri, ia juga merasa senang bisa sekamar dengan 'namja yeoja' ini.

At Cafeteria

Sungjong dan Eunji tampak begitu semangat memilih makanan yang ada. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Ia cukup yakin kalau Eunji dan Sungjong pasti akan menjadi teman baik. Bagaimanapun juga Sungjong itu namja yang seperti yeoja jadi pasti tidak masalah berteman baik dengan yeoja.

"Myungsoo-shi, anda tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Eunji. Kini nada suara Eunji sudah tidak begitu ragu lagi. Mungkin karena Sungjong sudah memberi tahunya berkali-kali kalau Myungsoo tidak segalak itu. Padahal, Sungjong sendiri baru satu hari berkenalan dengan Myungsoo.

Sungjong pun turut menatap Myungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Cepatlah Myungsoo-shi!" panggil Sungjong. Myungsoo tetap terdiam namun ia mulai melangkah dan memesan makanan. Sedangkan, Sungjong dan Eunji pun langsung memilih tempat duduk yang mereka sukai. Karena hari sudah sore, sangat banyak tempat duduk yang kosong karena itu mereka bisa memilih tempat duduk yang mereka mau.

"Selamat makan!" Setelahnya Sungjong langsung melahap makanannya. "Enak sekali! Aku tidak menyangka kalau makanan kantin bisa seenak ini!" puji Sungjong sambil menunjukkan dua ibu jarinya. "Ne! memang banyak Mahasiswa baru yang berpendapat seperti itu juga. koki masak kami memang selalu memberikan yang terbaik!" jawab Eunji. Sungjong pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah, Myungsoo-shi sebelah sini!" panggil Sungjong. Myungsoo berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

Myungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungjong. _Aish, kenapa aku duduk disini!? Aku yakin sekarang tubuhku sudah memiliki otak sendiri! _Batin Myungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungjong khawatir. "Ne. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Myungsoo datar. "Wae?" Tanya Myungsoo saat menyadari Eunji tengah menatapnya. Cukup intens. "A-ani." Jawab yeoja itu gugup. _Apakah Eunji menyukai Myungsoo? _Pikir Sungjong. "Eunji, apakah kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?" Tanya Sungjong. Ia ingin mengetes pemikirannya. apakah memang benar Eunji tertarik pada Myungsoo.

Wajah Eunji langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sungjong. Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. "A-ani, aku tidak punya." Jawabnya pelan. Sungjong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara, Myungsoo menatap tidak suka kearah mereka. _Apa-apaan Sungjong!? Jangan bilang kalau ia tertarik dengan Eunji!? _Batin Myungsoo kesal. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan Sungjong barusan mendatangkan perasaan aneh dalam diri Myungsoo. Perasaan tidak suka, kesal dan semacamnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi, syukurlah karena Myungsoo memiliki wajah datar, Sungjong ataupun Eunji tidak menyadarinya.

_Meanwhile.._

Hoya POV

Hah~ Aku melap keringat dari dahiku. Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini Café cukup ramai. Padahal, tidak biasanya Café akan ramai begini dan lagi tidak biasanya juga kami sampai tidak mendapat waktu istirahat. Padahal aku sudah sangat lelah. Manager benar-benar kejam. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang. Seo In Guk Hyung. Seo In Guk adalah Hyung yang bekerja lebih dulu sebelumku. Dia juga yang merekomendasikan Café ini padaku. Karena itu diantara semua pekerja disini, aku paling dekat dengan Hyung. "Gwaehnchanha, Hyung." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. Hyung membalas senyumku singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**Skip Time**

Aku baru saja hendak merapikan barang-barangku dan segera pulang saat seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. "Dong-Dongwoo?" gumamku. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Senyumnya. Aish, aku benar-benar terpesona pada namja ini. "Kau mau pulang 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tanyanya. Aku baru saja akan menolaknya, namun tatapan nya seakan-akan memohonku untuk jangan menolaknya. Tanpa kusadari aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku duduk canggung disamping Dongwoo yang sedang menyetir. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah pertama kali aku diantar pulang olehnya. Hanya saja sampai saat ini aku masih merasa canggung setiap kali ia mengantarku pulang. Dongwoo sangatlah baik selain itu dia juga seseorang yang ceria. Selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Selain itu dia juga pandai membuat topic pembicaraan. Tapi, entah kenapa malam ini dia diam saja. Apa dia sedang ada masalah.

"Ehm.. Dongwoo-ah?" tanyaku ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menanyakannya. Aku tidak mau dia berfikir kalau aku ingin tahu urusannya atau semacamnya. Dia menoleh sebentar kearahku sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. "Hm?" ujarnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutku. Semoga dia tidak mendengar nada khawatir dalam suaraku. Dia terdiam tak menjawab. Aku menggigit bibirku ragu. Aish, seharusnya aku tahu tidak untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tak berapa lama ia menghentikan mobilnya. Aku menoleh kearah jendela. Ternyata sudah sampai.

Aku menarik nafas pelan sebelum berkata, "Gomawo sudah mengantarku." Tapi, Dongwoo tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Apa dia marah. Mungkin dia kesal dengan pertanyaanku? Tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin canggung, aku pun bergegas hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Dongwoo?" gumamku pelan. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Hoya." Ujarnya pelan. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Walaupun aku tahu apa yang ia bicarakan ini adalah topic yang selalu kuhindari. "Berhenti menghindari pembicaraan kita!" bentaknya pelan. aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "_Damn it!_" kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku ingin keluar." Ujarku. Kali ini aku berusaha membuat agar nada suaraku terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Kali ini dia tidak kembali menahanku. aku menutup pintunya pelan, dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju pintu rumahku. Aku terdiam sebentar, rasanya aku ingin kembali kesana, memeluknya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "_**Jauhi Dongwoo! Seseorang sepertimu tidak pantas dengannya! Tak sadarkah kau ini namja! Ck.. dan lihatlah dirimu orang miskin tidak akan pantas untuknya! Pikirkan masa depan Dongwoo!" **_suara itu kembali tergiang di pikiranku. Tanpa kusadari air mata kembali menetes di pipiku. Dengan cepat aku segera menghapusnya. Aku tidak boleh kembali pada Dongwoo. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melihatnya tersiksa.

Dongwoo POV

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menonggak. Berusaha menahan agar air mataku tidak kembali mengalir. "Hoya.." lirihku. "Saranghae" lanjutku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar Hoya bisa kembali kesisiku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa alasan kami berpisah.

**Flashback**

___Aku mencek tampilan untuk yang terakhir kalinya didepan cermin. Malam ini adalah malam kencanku dengan Hoya. Aku ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Dan, kalau bisa membuatnya kembali terpesona. Aish, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipiku. "Now, I'm ready." Gumamku pelan._

_ "Dongwoo!" aku berhenti dan menghela nafas pelan sebelum menoleh. "Ne, appa?" jawabku. Apa dia tidak tahu aku hampir terlambat!? "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. "Menemui Hoya." Jawabku singkat. Aku langsung berbalik namun suara appa kembali menghentikanku. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan namja miskin itu!?" bentaknya. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran kami yang terus-terusan hanya karena hubunganku dengan Hoya. "Dia bukan namja miskin appa. Dia namja yang kucintai. Dan, apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya akan mencintai dia. Selamanya." Ujarku lalu beranjak meninggalkan appa. "Dengar Dongwoo-ah, kau bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang ini. Tapi, sadarilah appa tidak akan membiarkan namja itu mendekatimu! Appa tidak akan pernah menerimanya!" teriaknya lagi._

_ Aku tidak memperdulikan appa dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilku. Dengan sengaja aku menutup mobil jauh lebih keras dari biasanya. Biarkan dia berkata apapun, aku hanya akan mencintai Hoya bukan semua yeoja-yeoja yang dia kenalkan padaku. Aku berusaha mengembalikan emosiku menjadi lebih normal. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hoya khawatir. Aku ingin membuat mala mini menjadi malam yang istimewa baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah 1 minggu kami tidak bertemu. _

_ Aku masuk kedalam restaurant yang sudah kupesan. Kulihat Hoya masih belum sampai. Aku melihat jam di tanganku, kenapa dia masih belum datang. Akhirnya, aku duduk dan memesan makanan terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Hoya datang. Aku juga memesan makanan untuk Hoya. Kami sudah cukup sering pergi kesini, jadi aku tahu apa yang biasanya Hoya pesan. _

_ Hampir 20 menit aku menunggu Hoya. Aku sudah mencoba mengirimnya pesan singkat dan meneleponnya menanyakan keberadaanya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas ataupun dijawabnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Hoya, kau dimana!? Aku baru saja akan bangkit dan menyusul Hoya ke rumahnya saat Hoya berjalan masuk. Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah kelhatannya dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa mukanya muram seperti itu? aku kembali khawatir melihat ekspresi dari Hoya dan berlari kecil kearahnya._

_ "Hoya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab. "Bisa kita duduk sekarang?" gumamnya pelan. aku mengangguk sambil menggandengnya pelan menuju meja kami. Kulihat dia menatap nanar gandengan tanganku, namun dia tetap terdiam. Dan, aku bisa merasakan dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya._

_ Setelah kami duduk, aku kembali mengenggam tangannya diatas meja. Sebenarnya Hoya tidak suka juga aku menunjukkan hal seperti ini di public. Dia bilang aku harus menjaga reputasiku. Tapi, dengan dia disisiku aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak memperdulikan pemikiran orang lain. Biasanya saat aku mengenggam tangannya seperti ini, dia akan mulai protes dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi, saat ini dia tetap terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Hoya" panggilku pelan. dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir. _

_ Dengan lembut, dia melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Dia menatap nanar kearahku. Aku sempat panic saat melihat berbagai macam emosi di matanya. Namun, dia kembali memberikan senyum manisnya padaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Hoya, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut. Aku yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Dan, sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan, aku butuh Hoya untuk menjelaskan nya padaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika ia tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini membuatku frustasi._

_ "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujarnya pelan. aku tersenyum lembut, tanganku hendak meraih tangannya lagi. Tapi, dia malah menyembunyikan tangannya di pangkuannya. Aku berusaha tersenyum walaupun aku merasa kecewa saat dia menolaknya. "Ne?" jawabku sambil tetap tersenyum lembut._

_ "Dongwoo-ah, kau tentu tahu aku menyanyangimu, ne?" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk. "Nado saranghae." Jawabku lembut. Dia menatapku nanar, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku baru saja akan bangkit dan menghampirinya saat suaranya menghentikanku. "A-aku.." suarany terhenti. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kita putus." Lanjutnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. "Itu yang ingin kusampaikan, sekarang aku pulang dulu. Sam-sampai nanti." Gumamnya. _

_ Aku masih terdiam mencerna setiap kata-katanya. Pu-ppputus?_

**Flashback Done**

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengetahui alasan dari berakhirnya hubungan kami. Setelah menyadari perkataan Hoya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari keluar restaurant dan mengejarnya. Tapi, _damn! _Aku tidak menemukannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak langsung menghentikannya saat itu juga. aku hanya tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau hubungan kami akan berakhir seperti ini. _Heck! _Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kami akan berakhir. Kami selalu baik-baik saja. Aku mencintai Hoya dan Hoya juga mencintaiku. Tapi, kenapa dia memutuskan hubungan kami?

Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghampirinya dan berusaha menanyakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan, setiap saat Hoya akan selalu menolak menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia akan selalu berkata kalau kami sudah tidak cocok, kalau dia sudah lelah dengan hubungan kami tapi aku tahu itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya. Dia masih mencintaiku, dan aku juga masih amat mencintainya. Tapi, apa yang menahannya?

Karena tahu aku hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dengan terus-terusan menganggunya. Aku pun memutuskan berpura-pura untuk menerima akhir dari hubungan kami dan hanya menawarkan pertemanan dengannya. Dan, aku bisa melihat sorot kecewa dari matanya saat dia berfikir aku sudah bisa melupakannya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat. Namun, sampai aku tahu yang sebenarnya aku akan berusaha berada disisinya sebagai seorang 'teman'.

Namun, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Berada di dekatnya tanpa bisa menyatakan betapa aku menyanyangi dan mencintainya membuatku frustasi. Ditambah lagi ia selalu bisa membuatku kembali jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku sangat merindukkanmu, Hoya. "Hoya, Saranghae.." lirihku seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar menahan tanggisanku. Hoya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Karena.. Karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu..

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note**

Chapter 4 is Up! Mianhae ne, karena author lama banget update nya writers block! T^T

Tapi, semoga chapter ini memuaskan ne^^

Dan, gomawo bagi yang sudah review~ #Hug #Kisses XOXO

So, RnR?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Opposite**

Genre : Romance ; College

Rating : PG

Character : Kim Myungsoo , Lee Sungjong , Lee Sunggyu ( perubahan marga karena kebutuhan cerita ) , Nam Woohyun and others.

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Slash ; Male/Male action ; Typo '(s) ; Alur Berantakan and etc.

Summary : Lee Sungjong akan menempuh kehidupan baru di college. Itu berarti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di Gwangju dan pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar impiannya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus sekamar dengan Ice-Prince Kampus tempatnya belajar?

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and Themselve. I only own the plot and the Fiction.

_**Don't Like ? Don't Read please..**_

**-Chapter 5-**

Myungsoo POV

Setelah selesai dengan acara Eunji dan Sungjong, aku langsung mengajak Sungjong kembali menuju kamar kami. "Sampai nanti Eunji-shi!" salamnya kemudian mulai berjalan di belakangku. "Myungsoo-shi, kau berjalan terlalu cepat~ Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanyanya dengan polos. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Lalu, kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?" bingungnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. "Yah! Tunggu!" teriaknya pelan. Aish, namja ini memang tidak ada lelahnya. Apa tidak lelah dari tadi berkeliling kampus dan dia tetap semangat seperti ini?

Aku tetap berjalan santai menuju kamar kami tanpa memperdulikan dia disampingku. Kuakui mendengar ia berceloteh riang seperti itu, memang _cute. _Tapi, aku tidak ingin namja ini tahu kalau aku tertarik padanya. _Wait!? _Ap-apa aku sudah mengakui kalau aku menyukai namja ini? Aku sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tepukan pelan di pundakku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" Tanya Sungjong dengan polosnya.

Aku terdiam. Aku melamun? Tidak biasanya. Aku mengangkat bahuku cuek. "Ani. Sudahlah, cepat masuk aku ngantuk tahu!" kesalku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ngantuk, hanya saja aku lelah seharian ini keliling kampus yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala. Namja ini saja yang tidak percaya kalau aku memang sudah hafal tempat ini. "Mianhae, pasti kau lelah sekali ne? baiklah ayo!" dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan berlari kearah kamar kami. "M-mwo!? Yah!" protesku. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata namja ini kuat juga!

Few Minutes Later~

Aku dan Sungjong sampai di kamar kami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Apa namja ini sudah gila!? Jelas-jelas sudah kubilang aku lelah, dengan seenaknya dia mengajakku berlarian seperti itu!? ingin sekali rasanya aku memaki namja-yeoja disampingku ini. Tapi, aku terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berbicara dan lagi ak-aku.. tidak tega memarahinya.

"Yosh.. ha.. kita sampai!" teriaknya semangat. Aku kembali menghiraukannya, berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi di kamar kami. "Kau mau kemana?" panggilnya. "Bukan urusanmu." Balasku singkat. Kasar memang, tapi aku sangat lelah dan kesal untuk peduli saat ini.

"Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah capek lari-lari kesini!" aku masih bisa mendengar protesan dari namja-yeoja itu. siapa juga yang menyuruhnya berlari kesini? Aish.. melelahkan..

**MeanWhile Infinite Cafe..**

Author POV

Seorang namja tampak kewalahan mengantarkan berbagai pesanan di Café itu. "Ah! Ne!" teriaknya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa Café hari ini jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itulah sebabnya namja a.k.a Hoya ini kerepotan mengurus pesanan yang ada di Café ini. "Hoya-shi!" panggil seorang namja. Namja bernama Hoya langsung menoleh kearah suara, "Ne?" tanyanya. "Ada tamu yang mencarimu." Jelas namja itu. "Ah.. Arraseo, Gomawo!" balas Hoya.

Hoya langsung meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Ia berlari kecil menuju ruang di belakang Café. Tampaklah punggung seorang namja di hadapannya. "Anyeong!" sapa Hoya. Dan, betapa nafas Hoya tercekat begitu melihat namja yang sudah berbalik menatapnya.

"Mr. Jang?" bisik Hoya. "Baguslah anda masih mengingatku, Hoya-shi." Balas namja yang telah berkepala empat itu. Hoya menundukkan kepalanya. _Kenapa ada di sini? A-apa terjadi sesuatu pada Dongwoo? _Batin Hoya khawatir.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda, Hoya-shi. Duduklah." Perintah . Dengan ragu, Hoya berjalan pelan dan duduk di hadapan . "A-ada apa?" Tanya Hoya pelan. tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap Hoya tajam. Membuat Hoya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani melihat kearah . _Se-sebenarnya ada apa? _Batin Hoya.

"Apa kau melanggar janjimu?" Tanya . Hoya langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng. "A-ani!" jawabnya langsung. menatap Hoya tidak percaya sebelum berkata, "Lantas kenapa Dongwoo kembali dalam keadaan depresi? Aku tahu kalian masih saling bertemu, bukan?" Hoya mengangguk pelan. "Ta-tapi, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dongwoo hanya berdua, . percayalah padaku!" jelas Hoya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Dongwoo!" bentak . Hoya terlonjak pelan di kursinya mendengar bentakan . "Na-nado molla." Jawab Hoya jujur. Dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Dongwoo. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari Dongwoo seperti yang diminta , dan ia kira Dongwoo sudah terbiasa dengan itu. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? A-apa karena kemarin!? Apa dia mulai curiga!? _Pikir Hoya panik.

kembali menatap Hoya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya . Hoya mengangguk mantap. tidak boleh tahu kejadian kemarin. "Aku akan percaya padamu jika kau menghadiri acara ini." Jelas sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Undangan?" gumam Hoya pelan. "Datanglah sesuai dengan waktu dan tempat yang tertera. Jika kau datang mungkin aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu." Jelas . "Arraseo." Ujar Hoya menyanggupi. Apa sulitnya datang ke acara ini? _Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini ya? _Batin Hoya.

Sunggyu POV

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Woohyun begitu aku kembali ke mobilnya. "Kalau belum kenapa aku ke sini?" tanyaku sinis. "Aish.. kenapa kau itu galak sekali?"protesnya. "Nyalakan saja mobilnya!" perintahku.

"Aku ini anak pemilik Café tempat kau bekerja! Kenapa kau berani-beraninya memerintahku!" balasnya. Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau dia itu masih termasuk bos ku. "Ok. Woohyun-ssi bisakah kau tolong nyalakan mobil ini sekarang? Aku ingin pulang." Dia tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataanku. Dia fikir aku ikhlas bicara seperti itu!?

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Sahutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar mobil. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Sungjong untuk tinggal di dorm. Tapi, semua yang dikatakan Sungjong juga ada benarnya. Hanya saja, itu berarti aku akan tinggal di rumah sendirian, bukan? Tinggal berdua dengan Sungjong saja, kadang aku masih merasa sepi dan merindukkan eomma dan appa. Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal sendirian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Woohyun tiba-tiba. "Ani. Tidak ada." Jawabku bohong. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku jujur pada namja ini? dia itu penuh dengan kebohongan. Cih, aku yakin kalau saja dia tidak membutuhkan suaraku sebegai penyanyi café nya dia tidak akan mau mengantarku ke Seoul seperti ini,'kan?

"Kau sangat tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu?" sahutnya. "Apapun yang aku pikirkan juga bukan urusanmu, Woohyun-ssi." Lanjutku. "Benar juga." angguknya setuju. Pabbo. "Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya aneh. "Yah! Baru 1 hari kau memberiku waktu berpikir dan sekarang kau sudah kembali bertanya?" jawabku tidak percaya. "Ah~ aku lupa." Jawabnya. "Tapi, 1 hari sudah cukup bukan?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Tidak cukup." Jawabku. "Jangan membual padaku." Aku menatapnya bingung. "Siapa yang membual?" bingungku. "Kau. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja dan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir terus menerus dan tetap membiarkanmu bekerja di Café ayahku? Aku tidak bodoh. Kau jawab aku saat kita sampai di rumahmu atau kau tidak perlu bekerja di Café itu lagi. Dan, sekedar informasi aku bisa membuatmu tidak memiliki pekerjaan~" goda nya. Biarpun begitu aku tahu dia serius dengan ucapannya. Aku benci namja ini.

**Sunggyu 's House **

Aku baru saja akan keluar dari mobil Woohyun, saat tangan namja itu menghalanginya. "Apa?" Tanya aku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Keputusanmu?" tanyanya. "A-aku.." aku harus jawab apa!? Aku tidak bisa kehilangan pekerjaan. Tapi, aku juga tidak percaya pada namja ini!

Aku menatap Woohyun dengan puppy eyes ku. "Mianhae, bisakah kau memberikanku waktu lagi? 1 minggu saja? Jeball~" mohonku. Aish, ini benar-benar memalukan. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Banyak yang harus kupikirkan. Woohyun terdiam menatapku. "Hm.. Ba-baiklah." Jawabnya. Dan, ap-apa itu, wajahnya memerah!?

Woohyun POV

Ap-apa-apaan wajah Sunggyu itu? tak kusangka namja galak itu bisa membuat wajah seperti itu!?

Sa-sangat manis! Eh.. A-apa yang kupikirkan!? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada namja galak seperti dia 'kan!? Yup. Tidak mungkin aku hanya tertarik dengan suaranya. Ya, hanya itu! tapi.. kenapa aku ragu?

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note**

My Opposite Update! ^^

Makasih banyak bagi reader yang masih mo baca dan nunggu update-an ff ini _ ( Kalau ada~ )

Jeongmalll Gomawooo juga bagi yang ud baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya! #hug #kisses #bow

I Really Really appreciated it! Gomawo!

Maaf juga chapter ini jauh lebih pendek dari chapter2 sebelumnya, karena TBC nya nyambung di part ini n author masih mengalami writer block.. T_T

Read and Review? ^^

**XOXO**


End file.
